civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
List of wonders in Civ5
A Wonder is a mega-building, which may be unique in the world, and provides exceptional bonuses. All Wonders are inspired by real-world buildings and landmarks. Note that the effect of each wonder only applies to the civilization controlling the city where it is built; also, many Wonders have on-build effects which won't activate again if another civilization captures their city. Besides their main unique bonuses, most Wonders produce additional benefits such as Gold or Faith, and all of them produce at least 1 Culture. All of these stat bonuses apply directly to the city where the Wonder is built (if applicable). Also, most Wonders produce Great People Points of some kind - check their info blocks for the details. This page lists all World and National Wonders available in Civilization V, as well as Projects. In Brave New World, some of the wonders can now be built only after adopting a certain policy tree or ideology. For example, to build the Forbidden Palace, the Patronage policy tree must have been started. World Wonders Only one of these can exist in the world. If multiple civilizations would complete building it on the same turn, whichever has the most excess production will get the wonder. Ancient Era * : +3 Science, 1 free Technology, and provides a free Library in the City where the Wonder was built, +1 GPP towards Great Scientist; ( Also has 2 slots for Great Works of Writing) * (DLC): +2 Gold for each source of Marble or Stone worked by this City and 100 Gold for each Great Person expended, +1 GPP towards Great Merchant, * : Tile improvement construction speed increased by 25% and 2 Workers appear near the City ( Requires Liberty), +1 GPP towards Great Engineer * (DLC): All units gain +15% Combat Strength when attacking cities ( Requires Honor) * : +6 Culture ( +5 Faith), +1 GPP towards Great Engineer * (DLC): +10% Growth in all cities and +15% Production of ranged units, +1 GPP towards Great Engineer Classical Era * : +1 Gold from water tiles worked by this City; ( +5 Gold, Provides an additional Trade Route, a free Cargo Ship, and more Gold for Trade Routes connecting to this city), +1 GPP towards Great Merchant * : All military naval units receive +1 Movement and +1 Sight. Provides a free Lighthouse in the City where the Wonder was built. +1 GPP towards Great Merchant. * : Enemy land units must spend 1 extra movement point when inside your territory. Provides a free Walls in the City where the Wonder was built, +1 GPP towards Great Engineer * : +10 Food in the City where the Wonder was built ( +6 Food and provides a free Garden in the City where the Wonder was built; Requires Tradition) * : 1 free Social Policy, +1 GPP towards Great Scientist * ( ): Contains a Great Work slot, filled with a pre-built Great Work of Art. * ( ): +1 Gold, Production, and Food for each desert tile worked by this city. ( Same for Food and Production, but no Gold per tile; provides an additional Trade Route and free Caravan) and +6 Culture when Archaeology is discovered. Provides a free Amphitheater in the City where the Wonder was built (not in ). +1 GPP towards Great Engineer * ( ): +6 Culture ( +1 Culture and creates a copy of each type of military land unit the civilization currently owns. Medieval Era * ( ): Provides all units built in the City the Drill I promotion. Provides a free Castle as well as a +20% boost to Culture in the City where the Wonder was built * : Culture and Gold cost of acquiring new tiles reduced by 25% in all cities. +1 GPP towards Great Engineer * ( ): 3 free Missionaries appear in the City where the Wonder was built. * : +4 Happiness. Length of Golden Ages increased by 50%. +1 GPP towards Great Engineer * ( ): All missionaries from this city may spread a religion 3 times instead of 2. Provides a free Mosque in the City where the Wonder was built ( Requires Piety). +1 GPP towards Great Engineer * : +25% generation of Great People in all cities ( Generates a Great Prophet and provides a free Temple in the City where the Wonder was built and +3 Faith). * : +25% Gold from Trade Routes ( +25% Gold from City Connections and +5 Gold and +2 Faith). +1 GPP towards Great Merchant * : +10 Happiness and +3 Culture ( +10 Happiness and +4 Faith). +1 GPP towards Great Merchant Renaissance Era * : Unhappiness from number of citizens in non-occupied cities reduced by 10% ( Requires Patronage; also provides 2 additional Delegates for the World Congress). * ( ): A Great Writer appears near the City where the Wonder was built. Contains 2 slots for Great Works of Writing. * : +15% Combat Strength for units fighting in friendly territory. Provides a free Castle in the City where the Wonder was built. +2 GPP towards Great Engineer * ( ): +25% boost to Great People generation in all cities and generates a Great Person of the builder's choice. * : A Great Scientist appears near the City where the Wonder was built and 50% more Science from research agreements ( Requires Rationalism). +2 GPP towards Great Scientist * ( ): Defensive Buildings in all Cities are 25% more effective. +1 GPP towards Great Scientist * : +25% Culture in all Cities ( Also has 2 slots for Great Works of Art). * : +4 Happiness and starts a Golden Age. * ( ): Requires Aesthetics. A Great Artist appears near the City where the Wonder was built. Contains 3 slots for Great Works of Art. Industrial Era * : Cost of Gold purchasing in all cities reduced by 15% ( Requires Commerce). +2 GPP towards Great Merchant * : A Great General appears near the Capital and +15 experience for all new units built in this city. +2 GPP towards Great Scientist * : 2 Great Artists appear near the Capital ( Requires Exploration; +2 Culture, a Great Artist appears near the City where the Wonder was built, and contains 4 slots for Great Works of Art). Modern Era * ( ): A Great Musician appears near the City where the Wonder was built. Contains 3 slots for Great Works of Music * : +5 Happiness and +1 Happiness for every two policies ( +5 Happiness, +1 Culture, and +12 Tourism). +2 GPP towards Great Merchant * : Defensive Buildings in all Cities are 25% more effective ( Requires Order; +50% Production when constructing Armor units and 1 free Social Policy). +1 GPP towards Great Scientist ( No longer gives GPP ) * ( ): +3 Gold, +2 Culture, +1 Happiness per Castle. +1 GPP towards Great Merchant * ( ): Requires Autocracy. +2 Happiness and +1 Happiness for every 2 new policies. 1 free Social Policy. * : +1 Production from Specialists in every city ( Requires Freedom; also provides 1 free Social Policy). * : Culture cost of adopting new Policies reduced by 10%. Atomic Era * ( ): Prevents 99.9% technology theft in the City where the Wonder was built and reduces technology theft in all other cities by 25%. ( Also eliminates Tourism bonus other civilizations receive from The Internet technology). * : Gold cost of upgrading military units reduced by 33%. +2 GPP towards Great Merchant * : +50% Culture in the City where the Wonder was built and 1 free Social Policy ( Also has 2 slots for Great Work of Music). Information Era * ( ): Free Broadcast Tower in every city and +1 Population and Happiness per city. +1 GPP towards Great Merchant * ( ): 2 Great Scientists appear near the City where the Wonder was built. +25% Production when building Spaceship Parts. Provides a free Spaceship Factory in the City where the Wonder was built. +1 GPP towards Great Scientist Other * ( ): +1 Production from Scientists and +1 Science from Engineers, and Great Scientists provide 33% more Science when used to discover new technology; Also gives a Free Great Scientist and a one-time Research boost (Cannot be built, only given to the Civilization that has contributed the most Production to its construction, after its construction has been voted for in the World Congress). * : Triggers voting for a Diplomatic Victory (Cannot be built in BNW). National Wonders These are special wonders which can only be built once a certain building has been built in all cities the civilization controls directly (that is, excluding Puppet cities). Only one of these can exist in a single civilization, but each civilization can build one for itself (so, there is no competition here). Note that the Palace cannot be built: it is automatically built when a civilization's first city is founded. The Grand Temple must be built in a Holy City. Guilds In Brave New World, three guilds were introduced. They are actually a mix between a building and a national wonder, in that they don't need a prerequisite building in every city, but only one of each can exist in a single civilization. Since they're the only means for producing Great Writers, Great Artists and Great Musicians, the urgency of their building will depend on a civilization's victory strategy. * : 2 GPP towards Great Artist; 2 Artist specialists slots. * : 3 GPP towards Great Musician; 2 Musician specialists slots. * : 1 GPP towards Great Writer; 2 Writer specialists slots. Projects These late-game projects grant a civilization a powerful ability once finished. They cannot be rushed using Great Engineers (except for spaceship parts if a civilization is using the Order Ideology). * : Begins the race to construct the parts listed below. ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory. Unlike other parts, 3 of these are required. Multiple cities can produce one at once, but no more than 3 can be built. ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory. ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory. ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory. * : Grants the civilization finishing it the ability to construct nuclear warheads. * : Grants the civilization finishing it a Cultural Victory (Cannot be built in BNW). International Projects These projects are a new feature in Brave New World. Unlike normal projects, they may only be proposed during the World Congress. If the proposition passes, the projects can be undertaken by all civilizations simultaneously. Each International Project grants prizes depending on how much the civilization was involved, based upon the Production contributed towards the project. Only the civilization that contributed the highest amount of production will get the first prize, whereas every civilization that contributed the stated amount or above will get second and third prizes. Each project may be undertaken/completed only once. *International Games: *# Tourism increases by 100% for 20 turns and free Social Policy *#+3 Happiness and one-time increase of 30 Influence with City-States *#+3 Happiness * : *#+1 Production from Scientists and +1 Science from Engineers, and Great Scientists provide 33% more Science when used to discover new technology *#Free Great Scientist *#One-time Research boost *World's Fair: *# Culture increases by 100% for 20 turns *#Free Social Policy *#500 points towards next Golden Age Unused Wonders *Panama Canal: The painting and the icon remain. The painting can randomly appear as the initial loading screen in vanilla. *Three Gorges Dam: The painting and the icon remain. Possibly because if it were to be included in game, like Machu Picchu and Neuschwanstein, it would have required a certain tile. In this case, it might have been a lake with a river connected to it, making it rather difficult to obtain. Its quote was going to be: :"The people turn to a benevolent ruler as water flows downwards and as wild beasts fly to the wilderness." - Mencius *Large Hadron Collider: A placeholder image and the music file remain. *Motherland Calls: Cut from Brave New World because of copyright issues. It had the painting and a music file with the following quote: :"One of the hallmarks of a great nation is its ability to rise through its feet after a fall." zh:奇跡 (文明5) Category:Game concepts (Civ5) Category:Wonders (Civ5) Category:Lists (Civ5) Category:Wonder lists